Stay Warm
by smallbuho
Summary: Following the events of the episode Doug's Worst Nightmare. Roger finds an unexpected note in his pocket. One shot, Judy/Roger


Roger walked off from the Honker Burger after the fiasco of a meeting he had with what was his biggest crush, Judy Funnie. Well, not after that disaster of a scene she made.  
He was disappointed, but what did he expect from a Funnie? They were all a bunch of dweebs. He huffed and shoved his hands in jacket pockets, when he noticed something in one of the pockets he hadn't had in there before. He stopped in his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling the paper that lined his pocket. It was a folded up note and it read,

"Sorry about the scene. I'll explain it, if you come to Crystal Lake at midnight tonight. See you there. -Judy"

He really couldn't believe she slipped this note onto him during that whole thing. He shrugged and shoved the note back into his pocket. He might as well go, right? It wouldn't hurt to go. Yeah.

Midnight came around Roger found himself with a weak flashlight in the pitch black woods, trying to find his way to the lake. It didn't help it was freezing out and he didn't bring a hat or anything. He thought whatever Judy had planned for him it had better be good. Soon he could here the sound of something hitting a body of water and followed that to where Judy was waiting, skipping rocks across the lake, a lantern by her side. She was in her bright green jacket and a purple scarf that went with the dress she normally wore.  
He wouldn't say it, but he thought she looked really cool right at that moment.

"J..Judy?" He asked, just in case it was some other girl that looked exactly like her. She turned around, and it was most definitely her. Signature sunglasses and all, which he was surprised she was wearing since it was so incredibly dark.

"Oh, there you are, Klotz. I thought you weren't going to show." She beckoned for him to come over to her. He walked closer and she began skipping rocks once more. "Here."  
She handed him a rock and he joined in with her.

"Yeah, well you know, it's hard to get through these woods at night." Roger said half-heartedly, throwing his rock half way across Crystal Lake. "So, uh, what was that? That whole thing at the Honker Burger? You know."

"Mmm, well. Here's the deal. I wanted to see if you'd still see me after that, wanted know how you'd react."

"How did I react?"

"Not well. But that's beside the point, it seems. You came here anyways, didn't you?" He turned his face away from her, trying to avoid her noticing him starting to turn red. "In any case,  
I want to tell you I'm interested in seeing you again."

"Wha- Really?" Roger perked up after hearing that. He didn't know what to do so he tried going in for a kiss, that's what you were supposed to do, right? His kiss was blocked by Judy's hand, and when he opened his eyes to look at her she was tsking him with a wave from her free hand and smirking.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, lover boy. I have two conditions. Do you think you can do that for me?" Judy let down her hand from his mouth. Roger stuffed his hands in his pockets and snarled.

"Depends on what they are, Ms. Funnie," he raised a his eyebrow and looked into the distance, trying his best to look cool around her.

"Number 1, you don't tell a soul. I will decide who to tell we're dating. I know you, you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut about it. It's because I know once the news gets to Dougie, he'll flip. That's why I made a scene at the Honker Burger, to make him think I wasn't interested. But I want to break it to him slowly, got it?" She began to loosen her scarf.

"Yeah, fine, I can deal with that," he kicked the ground, a little upset he couldn't brag to his friends. "Eh.. but what's this second condition?"

"You gotta try and be nicer to Doug," Judy made her way closer to him and wrapped him up in her scarf. "Can you do that for me? I know it'll be difficult sometimes.. believe me, I know, I _live_ with the kid. But can you try for me, please?"

Roger grumbled at the thought. "I... I uh.. I guess."

"Good," she kissed him on the cheek. "How about we meet here again next Saturday? A little earlier, though, I don't want you getting lost."

"S-saturday? Sure!" He blushed wildly at the peck he had received and the prospects of seeing her again. He coughed, realizing he was out of character getting so excited. "Saturday's good. Yeah."

"Great. I'll see you then. Stay warm, Rog," and with that she picked up her lantern and disappeared back into the woods. Roger stood there with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him, his face flushed bright red.

"Stay warm?" he asked to nobody but himself. It was then he noticed the purple wool scarf that Judy had placed around his neck while they were speaking, and he petted it a bit. "Oh, yeah. Stay warm."


End file.
